The Social Cancer
by j.kazahana
Summary: Draco Malfoy arrived six years later to England in order to help the wizarding world free from the power of the Dark Lord. His idealism, however, cannot bear the fruit of those insidious forces bent to destroy him, as he was labeled as a "blood traitor" for having been in an affair with the muggleborn, Hermione Granger. Full summary inside. AU set in 19th Century.
1. Chapter 1: A Gathering

THE SOCIAL CANCER

A Dramione Fanfiction

AU set during the 19th century. Draco Malfoy arrived six years later to England in order to help the wizarding world free from the power of the Dark Lord. His idealism, however, cannot bear the fruit of those insidious forces bent to destroy him, as he was labeled as a "blood traitor" for having been in an affair with the muggleborn, Hermione Granger. The problem doesn't only revolve around him, the ones he trusts and those who hate him, but the world he came back for. And those are reasons enough that he is more than willing to reform it.

 **DISCLAIMER: all rights go to JK Rowling**

 **Author's note:** This one is loosely based from a 19th century historical novel. Thank you to my wonderful beta, Victoria, without your will to help me in my first fic, i don't know what would i do. Go check and follow her on tumblr guys! hcrmiones. tumblr . com

* * *

 ****Chapter 1: A Gathering

At the end of October, it wasn't in Lucius Malfoy's nature to organize a sudden gathering. But contrary to his usual custom, that afternoon, on that day he decided to invite guests for his dinner, word spread throughout Wiltshire, London, Surrey and to other neighboring places that the Malfoy patriarch enforced. Lucius was famous for being gallant and for being a Dark Lord's _faithful_ follower. A few only knew him as a generous and approachable man, yet he concealed those traits to those who weren't on the same social standing. Being the head of one of the pureblood families, there were necessary codes and laws a pureblood had to follow, and being a follower of Tom Riddle, his master's accordance was to follow.

The news spread like wild fire throughout the whole of Wizarding England. Some people were ready to arrive at his Manor in Wiltshire, some were hurrying to get their elegant dress robes done in a flash at Madame Malkin's, some were thinking on how to greet the guests with a curtsy from a woman and a kiss on the hand from a man. The Malfoy Manor, consisted of 23 rooms and a huge garden and was the largest house in the whole of Wizarding England and even in the Muggle community. Safety had been ensured and destruction of the Manor had been guaranteed impossible for over a hundred years, as it was heavily guarded with wards casted by their ancestors.

Since the Dark Lord visited his abode with his other followers, the Death Eaters like his wife's sister, Bellatrix Lestrange and her husband, Rodolphus, the Manor looked disconcerting. For this gathering, however, Lucius ordered his house elves to beautify the place especially the dining room. As the guest started to arrive by their carriage (since he didn't adjust the wards for the floo to open for everyone), the Manor was at its full color, and for the first time in a while the ancient house was refreshing. Everyone was having a good time while waiting for dinner to be served.

The guests were happily chatting to their colleagues. At one corner, a group of about four Death Eaters were talking quietly, looking around the place discreetly as if planning for something to do. From time to time, they carefully pointed at someone and chuckled quietly.

Somewhere at the lounge, Theodore Nott Sr. and his French companion, Jean La Rue, were nursing firewhiskies, Ogden's finest. Nott Sr. was also Riddle's follower and worked at the ministry ever since Riddle took over the Ministry of Magic.

"Mudboods are becoming more infuriating than their ancestors." Nott Sr. stated, his companion nodding slowly.

"Hm? Why do you say so?"

"Haven't you noticed? Well for one, they are not worth our time. Two, they do not belong here and they never will. And three, their bloods are dirty and impure. I would bet upon slicing their bodies, blood would pour out muddled with dirt."

"But I have heard… the Granger girl… she is brilliant for sure."

Nott scoffed, yet slightly agreeing to what his companion had said. The brown-eyed brunette may had been a great asset for their kind because of her extraordinary skills and her capacity of knowledge of their world. Unfortunately, she was on the other side of the coin. Granger was part of the resistance, or the Order of Phoenix, a close companion to the child of prophecy, Harry Potter… and was the rumored lover of Lucius Malfoy's only son, Draco. Those reasons weighed her chances to be exiled.

 _If that's true, then he's a blood traitor. A disgrace for stooping so low._

"I just wish my work there in the ministry will be over once the Dark Lord allows us to kill every single one of them." He said darkly, sipping down all the remaining firewhisky in his glass in one swift.

"Why do you loathe the… well… muggleborns?" La Rue stuttered.

Nott carefully placed the empty glass on the mahogany table, sat against the velvety red sofa and intertwined his hands, as if the story to tell was something to be proud of.

"You'll see. A few months of your stay here, you'll be agreeing with me."

"But..."

"For example," the pureblood continued, raising his voice to keep the floor, "I've had muggleborn servants that helped my wife back at the manor, and I can speak with authority on the matter. Oh, trust me about this, I know them. Listen, when I had my first purchase of a servant, it was a boy, by the way, one time he asked for a day off. I told him no, he barely accomplished the tasks I gave to him. And when he heard it, he tried to escape the next day. Good thing, I was at my garden when I saw him, tip-toing towards the gates."

"And you cursed him?

Nott lightly shrugged his lean shoulders, "Of course I did. He disobeyed me. After all, I did get rid of him. He wasn't my favorite, and so I purchased another one."

His comrade didn't say anything else, but excused himself to get another glass of firewhisky for both of them. Although Nott thought to himself that it was just a petty excuse to escape their conversation, the French man wasn't comfortable with their subject.

* * *

"I've heard that the Malfoy heir is coming home… eh, I haven't seen my nephew for a while." Lucius turned towards the voice behind, and upon seeing the person, he shook his hand and greeted him.

"Ah, Rodolphus! Good news; you have arrived. Where's Bellatrix?" He wondered when he didn't see his former sister-in-law with her husband.

"This was a last minute news; she'll come around, I reckon. Probably, taking care of some orders from the Dark Lord." Rodolphus smirked and Lucius only nodded, handing him over a flute of champagne which Rodolphus gladly accepted. He then inched closer to Lucius, head bowing slightly to murmur something in his ear, "What's this… rumor about Draco's affairs?"

Lucius tensed and gripped his glass strongly, albeit trying not to break it and kept his composure, "Are you really going to believe that?" he said defensively.

The dark haired Lestrange stepped back, looking anywhere at the small crowd, "You know what will happen if this reaches the Dark Lord. Well," he finally looked back at him, "do you?" Rodolphus questioned him, his voice just above whisper.

The head of the Malfoy family locked his jaw tightly, "I know that very well, Rodolphus. But I won't just immediately attack my son questioning him about this just because of the rumors spread by people who have nothing else to do. My son is coming home, and I want to welcome him." He said through gritted teeth.

Rodolphus narrowed his eyes, "If this is true, Lucius, what are you going to do about it? You cannot seriously let your son taint the bloodline. Let alone suffer by the hands of Riddle."

"When the dust will settle, I shall find out about this commotion." Lucius exhaled deeply and pinched the bridge of his nose, "Right now, if you please, let us just wait for Draco's arrival. And do enjoy for a moment." He walked away with his cane, not bothering to address an excuse, and went away to greet the other guests. When he rounded the corner, he saw his old comrade and his son's godfather, Severus Snape.

"Severus, you came! I thought that you wouldn't." The greasy, dark-haired wizard nodded in recognition. Severus had been the one who had kept in contact with Draco for the past few years he was away. Draco, on the other hand, never neglected to send him owls from his travels, and during his education. As his godfather, the letters sent to him were filled with current situations that occurred in wizarding England. Severus was the first to know about Draco's coming home, and so he knew about this all along. Earlier, when he was in his carriage bringing him to the Manor, he thought about Draco's hopes. He happened to be the only one who knew about his plan for their society once he returned home. Now that this day had come, he wondered where will his godson would start in this troubled community run by Riddle and his forces.

"I had to run errands before my arrival." He said in his usual bored tone.

Lucius nodded slowly, "Oh of course. How have you been, Severus?"

"The Dark Lord sent an order for me to… torture a muggle family of four. Turns out your sister-in-law stole the opportunity from me. I could not care less, anyway. She's been longing to impress him."

"I see. That is why she is not here as of now. She is obsessed with hurting muggles, like they are just her own toys." Lucius muttered as his son's godfather nodded in agreement.

"Draco's not here yet. I only plan to welcome him and retire afterwards." Severus admitted, glancing towards the two huge oak doors in the hallway. As if on cue, the doors opened widely and two attractive women in their elegant dresses emerged, and behind them was the man whom they haven't seen in six years. Draco Malfoy had arrived.


	2. Chapter 2: Draco Malfoy

**DISCLAIMER: all rights go to JK Rowling.**

Thank you to my lovely beta, Victoria, for doing her work pretty fast. Go check and follow her on tumblr! hcrmiones . tumblr . com

* * *

Chapter 2: Draco Malfoy

It was not the two beautiful and well-gowned ladies that attracted the attention of all, except for Nott Sr., who didn't even bother to glance. Everyone stopped their talks and turned their attention to Lucius' only son, who was dressed in his expensive black suit. Lucius smiled lightly and walked towards his son, and upon reaching him, he hugged his son shortly and patted his shoulder, "Welcome back, Draco."

"It is good to see you, father." Draco was slightly taken aback by his father's sudden gesture, nevertheless he appreciated it. He looked around and saw the people surrounding the great hall and murmuring something to the person beside them.

He wondered what they were talking about, but dismissed the thought when his father's voice boomed around the hall, "Good evening, ladies and gentlemen! I have the honor of presenting to you my son, Draco." After Lucius introduced him, the guests applauded. At the mentioning of the name exclamations were heard, Mr. La Rue forgot to pay his respects to the Ministry worker he was talking to and approached the young man, looking him from head to foot. The young man himself was engaged in exchanging greetings with all in the group, not that there was anything grand about him except his mourning garments in the center of the brilliantly illuminated room. Yet in spite of them, the remarkable features of a Malfoy, and his graceful movements breathed forth his youthfulness in which both body and mind equally developed.

"So you are Draco Malfoy!" La Rue exclaimed joyfully, "welcome back to your hometown, young man." Draco bowed and said his greetings to him as well. Nott Sr. rose on his sit and stared fixedly at the young Malfoy. "Indeed, welcome back, Draco. Unfortunately, my son, Theo, won't make it here for the dinner." Draco only nodded in understanding about his old mate and friend, the younger Theodore. The older Nott shook his hand firmly. Draco slowly extended back his hand from his, looking greatly surprised and shifted his attention to his godfather who was patiently waiting to welcome him.

"Good evening, Draco. You are finally home."

"Godfather, it is finally nice to see you again. How are you?"

For a first time in a while, Severus smirked, "I am tired, but other than that, I am well."

The younger wizard's lips upturned into a slight smile. Amongst all people in the group, he was looking forward to meet again the only man he trusted, not that he didn't trust his own father, but Severus had been there for him ever since he grew closer to the Potions master. He wasn't much of a father's boy, Draco himself.

Severus told Draco to mingle with the other guests and that they'll talk about certain things in somewhere private when he's already settled. He nodded and Severus excused himself for the night, despite Draco's protest for him to stay, he just said he needed to get up early for tomorrow.

Draco found himself alone in the center of the room. His father, nowhere to be found, seemed to disappear. He saw one that may introduce him to the ladies, many of whom who was watching him with interest. At first he hesitated but after a moment, approached them in a simple and natural manner.

"I guess a proper introduction is necessary," he began, "but allow me to overstep the rules of strict etiquette. I have been away for over six years in my hometown, the place of my heritage, and upon returning, I cannot suppress the admiration and refrain my respect to its precious ornaments, the ladies." After he said to them his words of flattery, he flashed to them his warm smile. But none of them actually paid attention nor replied. Slightly embarrassed, he was thinking to oblige himself to retire. Once again, he found a group of men, and upon seeing Draco approach them, they arranged themselves in a semi-circle.

"Good evening, gentlemen," he addressed the five of them "it is a customary in Germany when a stranger finds himself at a gathering and there is no host to introduce him to those who are present, that he gives his last name and introduce himself. Allow me to use that customary. Gentlemen, I am Draco Abraxas Malfoy y Black."

The group of five gave their names, more or less, unimportant here.

"My name is…" one of them said dryly, and made a slight bow.

Draco nodded in appreciation to them, "it is my pleasure to meet all of you, gentlemen."

"I hear that you write poetry, Mr. Malfoy?"

"Ah, yes, you are right."

"May I know… or we rather," he gestured to his group, "the reason why?"

Draco cleared his throat and buried his hands in the pockets of his black slacks, "The reason why is because of the inspiration I get from the brave people who sacrificed themselves for their freedom against slavery."

They looked at another, clearly looked impressed. The same man, his dark hair slicked back, stepped closer to him and said in a tentative voice "how come you have stopped writing?"

Draco was more surprised that he knew about this, his blonde eyebrows knitted, "you have read my works, sir?"

The man, for a moment, hesitated but nodded anyway, "I may have."

He looked at the stout man before replying, "to answer your question, I haven't stopped in writing but publishing them, yes."

Travelling in several countries was Draco's great escape from Wizarding England. The Dark Lord has reigned himself in the Ministry and controlling them for over eight years now. And to escape the dreaded situation, he decided to study abroad. Not that he was a coward. Declining the Dark Lord's order for him to join the ranks wasn't an easy decision itself. His mother, Narcissa Malfoy, agreed with him to go far away from their place and young Draco promised when he returns, he will help raise up the Wizarding England to put it in a safer state. It took a lot of persuasion to his father to let him travel, for Lucius insisted him to join their master's forces. He said that it will cost their lives if he will refuse, but with Narcissa's soothing words and encouragement that she will find a way to restore their reputation and lives to the Dark Lord, Lucius finally agreed. He wanted what's best for his son, granting one wish for him wouldn't hurt.

Draco first travelled in Greece, where he studied philosophy and medicine. He wrote several essays that were now featured in some books about philosophy. When he ventured to the muggle world in Greece, he learned about the wars between the land and the Ottoman Empire and the enemy's empire conquering most of the plain islands in Greece. Fascinated, he wrote his first poetry, _"Their land to conquer, My land for freedom."_

Greatly pleased but not sure how people will say about it, he let the other muggle scholars read his poetry. They were moved and encouraged him to write more. One night, before he went to bed, he tried again to write another. Thinking about England, his family, the people, he got his inspiration. The next day, he owled it to his godfather then let the scholars to read it.

He gave permission to his godfather to publish the said poetry, but under an anonymous name. He would receive owls from Severus about the feedbacks from people and that it was greatly exhilarating. From then on he started to write for more and publish it.

However, nowadays it's a challenge for his writings to get publicly distributed even though it is unclaimed. It seemed that these kind of works are like a propaganda against Riddle. So the Ministry banned any kind of "propaganda" and burned all of its remains.

The stout man slowly nodded, "I understand that. The Ministry has got ears everywhere now. You must be careful at all times. Anything suspicious against you… you will find your fate at the end of _his_ wand." He said in a low voice.

"Yes, I have been warned."

The man gave him a strong pat on his shoulder, "But I did enjoy them, young man. Great job."

Draco couldn't be more grateful about the older man's appreciation, "Thank you, sir. I am glad that you were pleased."

With a parting excuse, the man went away from the group.

A dark Italian man with a smiling face, came at that moment almost running. He went directly to Draco and stopped in front of him, "It has been a while, mate."

"Blaise?"

"The one and only!" his childhood friend smiled widely, "Well, don't tell me you have forgotten about me?"

Draco grasped Blaise's hand and shook it, "how can I forget you? We've been friends since we were still in our nappies."

Blaise groaned, "oh don't make me remember those times." He wasn't fond of his baby photographs his mother kept in an album.

Clearing his throat to change the subject, he said, "Mother told me to ask you for lunch tomorrow. We have some catching up to do, mate." He smiled, and rubbed his hands.

"Thank you," Draco smiled warmly at his invitation and his amiability, "but I will be leaving for London tomorrow."

"Well, that's unfortunate. Then it will be on your return."

"Dinner is served." A house elf announced, and the guests began to file out toward the table.


	3. Chapter 3: The Traitor

**DISCLAIMER: all rights go to JK Rowling**

I think it's kind of necessary to post this chapter, this is somehow the real start of the story, so yeah, three chapters in one day.

Thanks to my lovely beta, Victoria, and go check and follow her on tumblr! hcrmiones. tumblr . com

* * *

Chapter 3: The Traitor

For a moment, Draco stood undecided. The morning breeze, which during those months blew warm, but cool enough in London, seemed to drive from his forehead the light cloud that had darkened it. He drew an exhale and took off his hat. Carriages were flashing by, its horses in a steady pace, public rigs moved along, wizardly pedestrians were passing. Draco walked along the irregular cobblestone path, directing his way towards The Three Broomsticks, and he rounded the corner between Diagon Alley and Knockturn Alley. They were the same streets and same buildings he remembered from a few years back. The bookshop, Flourish and Blotts, the dressmaker, Madame Malkin, and even the wand shop of Ollivander's were unchanged.

"How slowly everything moves," he murmured as he passed by the Three Broomsticks, while smoky lamps still lighted the identical stands.

"Wonderful," he exclaimed softly, "Great Merlin, that pavement is still in the same unrepaired condition. I could have been lost by now."

While he was meditating upon this marvel of the alley's stability in a world where everything is so unstable, a hand was lightly placed on his shoulder. He raised his head to see a Death Eater - but he was more likely an auror, for he didn't see the mark tattooed on his arm - gazing at him with a small smile in the place of his hard expression and a frown which characterized him.

"Young Mr. Malfoy. So, it's true that you are back." Came the abrupt greeting of the tall man.

"Yes, good morning, mister." Draco greeted, and with that the man also returned a "good morning" to him.

"What are you doing here when the sun is barely up, Mr. Malfoy?"

"I was… I am wondering if you know what happened to my mother?" asked Draco hesitantly, starring at him.

"What? Don't you know about it?" asked the auror.

Draco sighed and ran a hand through his blonde locks, "I know that my father knows what happened. But he wouldn't tell me about it. I don't know what is the matter."

"Well, you could have asked Snape."

"But that's it! He refuses to answer the simple question."

They were silent for a few seconds until the man spoke up, "I should say that I do, as everybody else claims. She died in Azkaban."

Draco stepped a pace and gazed searchingly at him, "In Azkaban? Who died in Azkaban?"

"Your mother, since she was in confinement," was the somewhat surprised answer.

"My mother – in Azkaban – confined in Azkaban? What are you talking about? Do you really know who my mother – "

"I rather think I am not mistaken; she was Narcissa Malfoy."

"Yes, Narcissa Malfoy," he echoed weakly.

"I apologize… I thought you knew about it," muttered the auror in a tone of compassion as he saw what was working in the young Malfoy's mind.

"I must believe that you are not joking with me," replied Draco hoarsely. _I cannot believe I am learning this from a stranger._ After a few moment's silence, "Can you tell me why she was in prison?"

The auror seemed to be perplexed, "It's rather strange that your family affairs were not made known to you."

"Her last letter was addressing me not to worry… she said that I must not be uneasy if she did not write, as she was very busy. She told me to continue pursue my studies. And told me that father had given his blessing."

"Then maybe she wrote the letter to you just before she died. It will be almost a year soon since we buried her."

"I still do not understand… why was my mother a prisoner?"

"Well, as I understand, she stood up for what she knew was right. But before that, you can trust me about this, I have been hiding for years from _them_ … Now, come along, we'll go to Leaky Cauldron and I'll tell you as we go, if you are fine with my offer."

Draco nodded and the auror took his steps in going to the wizarding pub, and he followed him. He seemed to be in deep thought and was stroking his goatee continually.

"Many respected your mother, Mr. Malfoy," he began, "especially those who are considered below society's standard. I meant the muggleborns, even the half-bloods, and the orphans. Mrs. Malfoy helped most of them, as… well… they were the ones who needed extra care from the abusing hands of Riddle and his disciples," he swallowed before continuing, "but her outreach was done in secret. Of course, no one from the Ministry could know about it.

"Some months after your departure, troubles between your parents with Riddle began, however I cannot explain the real cause of them. Riddle, when he knew you had gone abroad, immediately called your parents for interrogation. Only your mother complied without any second thought."

Before the auror can continue, Draco interrupted, "Was my father with her?"

The auror sadly shook his head. The youth understood.

After a few seconds of heavy silence, they realized they were already close to their destination, much to the auror's relief, "Here we are. We'll continue our discussion inside."

Once they had finally entered the Leaky Cauldron, two wizards were at a table, eyeing them while they were both looking for their own table to stay, Draco just ignored them as much as possible. The outside of the pub appeared to be unchanged – at least by what Draco's memory could serve. Inside, the toasted firewood was crackling softly, giving the place a warmer ambience.

Settling in a table far away from the prying eyes, he continued the story, "one day it happened that she was going home from the orphanage; her business there was to give the children some bread and pies. She was walking when a girl was being hit by another boy. The kid who was hitting the girl was spitting awful words at her. He and his goons were mocking her, laughing at the girl for being a squib and an orphan. Narcissa took pity on the poor girl, and shewed away the bullies. Those kids were purebloods and recognized your mother. The whole thing got worse. Another kid suddenly threw a stone at her and ran away. She lost her patience and, turning quickly, she hexed them. Just a _simple_ body-bind spell. She approached the children and reprimanded them of their behavior. A death eater was rounding up the corner, saw the scene in front of him, and immediately halted your mother. Mrs. Malfoy didn't seize, and threw a curse at him, effectively hitting the death eater square on his chest. She quietly picked up the girl and brought her back at the orphanage.

"It was expected that Riddle would intervene and let the death eaters arrest your mother. Those who hated her rose and made false accusations against her. She was accused of being a "blood traitor". And to be a blood traitor is a great threat in their law of society, and no offense, pureblood families make it a big deal. There could be nothing more to what a blood traitor had done, giving shelter and food to the poor and the orphans, and whose veins flowed a strong significance of a pureblood."

The older man paused as Tom, the barman, approached their table and asked him about their orders. He didn't fail to notice his platinum haired companion, and he greeted him with a usual welcome-back-in-England. With a smile, he left to get their meals.

He then cleared his throat, "your father was worried about the situation. He was afraid for your mother that something worse will be inflicted upon her - other than putting her under house arrest before further deliberation from Riddle himself. And he was also afraid of his own punishment – "

The whole story seemed so familiar to this man, Draco's thought irked. To make the whole thing not so confusing, he held his hand to stop him, "Wait… Mister, how come you are somehow detailed about this case?"

"I was about to tell you the next part, Draco," leaning his elbows and torso against the table, "your father tried to do as much as he can just to pardon your mother. One of his options, he hired someone to defend Narcissa…" he clucked his tongue against the roof of his mouth, making a "tsk" sound, "Now, I hope it completed your puzzle of why I can tell you about this."

"You are the lawyer. You must be Adam Trotter; I've heard about you."

Two mugs of butterbeer were placed in front of them along with their breakfast. Trotter (who wasn't actually an auror, but the one who helped his mother), picked up his fork, and while cutting his bacon, he nodded at Draco, whose eyebrows are slightly knitted together. "Yes. I used to work at an international wizarding firm eight years ago, but decided to come visit here in London. I was worried and curious of why my wife hadn't answered any of my owls for months. I requested for a portkey and was allowed to come home for the next week…" his voice was starting to get stoic, yet there was something in his eyes that defined sadness. Whatever had happened, it was worse. Draco felt sorry for this man.

He sobered up and leaned back against the wooden chair, "The next day I went to work, and my co-workers had some talk about Riddle's reign over here. I figured it out then. Something must have happened to my wife, and made me want to go home immediately. The next department office near to us, they were busy and frantic. They were in contact with the British ministry, updating them of what was happening. What they also did, was they would send them help for the orphans and victims to let them stay in a safer place, counting death tolls…" Trotter closed his eyes and shook his head slightly. When he opened them, his blue eyes were glassy.

Draco pressed his lips together, his hands balled tightly against his lap. So this was it. This should stop. Peaceful and innocent lives had been taken away, and the Dark Lord had becoming more ruthless. His primary mission to travel different places to formulate something that could at least uplift the people against Riddle, was his promise to his mother. This was his way to protect her and thank her for everything she had done for him. Even if she was gone, this was his legacy to continue.

"She was one of the deaths that were counted…" he said carefully, his grey eyes looking down at his untouched food; its warmth had gone.

"Yes…" torturous silence slashed them. "But enough about that, we're supposed to talk about your mother… and maybe you should eat now." he wiped his eyes with a table napkin and once again ate his breakfast. Neither both of them talked about Adam Trotter's bitter past.

* * *

"How did she die?"

"It was a malady, Draco. Riddle finally put her in Azkaban. Although the case hadn't been resolved, harassment of those children and attacking an authority became a crime worth prison. Unfortunately, your father was ordered to stay away in any means regarding his wife. They told him that it was Narcissa's responsibility, and that she must be the one to deal with the consequences of her doings. Good thing they still allowed me to be her lawyer," Trotter became silent, but still Draco said nothing.

Trotter continued, "The sufferings and worries, her life in Azkaban was hard. Seeing much pain of ingratitude broke your mother's stern bravery, and she fell ill… They allowed for a healer to come and see her, but their findings said that only the tomb could save her. She was dying. It took months before the case was almost finished; I somehow managed to lift her sanctions, and instead for a five-year sentence in prison, she would be put under house arrest for a year and her accounts would be closed for a while.

"Bringing the good news, I just arrived in time to see her breathe for the last time."

They had arrived at the door post of the pub, so Trotter stopped and said, as he grasped the young Malfoy's hand, "Draco, you should ask your father about this and seek more details. Now, I must go and return to my duties."

With a bit of satisfaction, Draco shook his firm hand and his eyes followed him until he disappeared. Sighing, he looked around to see any available carriages, and signaled one passing near the intersection. He gave his direction in an audible voice, making the coach think that this fellow just got out of jail.

* * *

Reviews are greatly appreciated, let me know what you guys think :)


End file.
